


Public Transport

by MoreThanJust_Surviving



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cake, F/F, Food Kink, Gay, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanJust_Surviving/pseuds/MoreThanJust_Surviving
Summary: Eve and Villanelle’s kiss on the bus has left Villanelle hungry.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Public Transport

Villanelle looked up and smiled as the bus, and Eve, drove away from her. Did that really just happen? Had Eve really just kissed her? She touched her lips tentatively, as if she would be able to feel Eve still on her, just by touching them. With a childish grin, she spun around on her heel and started bouncing down the highstreet, a spring in her step that wasn’t there before. Her head was buzzing with thoughts of Eve, Eve, Eve. The two of them had shared such an intimate moment, despite being on a bus full of strangers; as soon as she saw Eve sitting there by the window, she completely forgot about everyone else around them. That woman will be the death of me, she thought. The first rule she was taught in her training to be an Assassin was to never be distracted! But Eve, with her hair down her shoulders like that made Villanelle weak in so many ways. She shivered as she walked at the memory of Eve’s hair splayed out beneath her. And her eyes! She had been so close to Eve’s eyes she could have, pop! Poked them out!

As she walked, she noticed a quaint British tea room on the other side of the street. Fighting makes her hungry for a lot of things, and one of them is cake. So she crossed the road and pushed the glass door open. The door chimed and it startled her: she had been so consumed in her thoughts about the kiss. Villanelle walked into the cafe, instinctively picked the cake with the most icing and sat in the window seat. Eve, Eve, Eve. It was all she could think. She toyed with the glace cherry on top of the cake, sucking on it noisily, imagining it was one of Eve’s eyeballs. With two fingers in the icing of the cake, she swirled the wetness and began to make a plan. There was no way she was sleeping alone tonight. A kiss, and then what? The sex they will have has to be perfect. Villanelle knew Eve wanted it just as much as she did; how many years had they waited for this now? She sucked harder on the cherry, this time imagining it to be Eve’s tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes, her fingers still caressing the cake on the plate in front of her. Villanelle swallowed the cherry whole, feeling it travel down her throat. If only that really was a piece of Eve. Inside of her. 

The cake was good, really good. And not just because she was imagining it to be Eve’s body parts, one by one. By the time she had finished it, both of her forearms were sticky. Konstantin would have laughed at her being so childish and covered in food. I’ll go and see him later, she mused as she swilled a hot mouthful of tea around her mouth. The tea dribbled down her chin, this time it felt so appropriate to imagine it was Eve’s warm liquid, her eyes rolled back into her head and she was back in the fantasy where she had left off. What would it be like to kiss her? To really kiss her? Their hands all over each other’s bodies. Forceful, and rough like they had been on the bus. Villanelle longed to see the bullet wound she had made in Eve’s shoulder. She wanted to lick it, suck on the scar with as much force as she could until the white scar tissue went red. Still swirling more tea around her mouth, she imagined Eve’s fingers pressing into the scar she had made when she had stabbed her stomach. She wanted her to open up the wound again and relive the moment that Eve showed her what she was capable of. 

Swallowing the last of her tea, Villanelle made up her mind. She was going to Eve’s apartment tonight. Her thighs trembled at the thought of seeing Eve’s bed. Eve asleep in bed. Eve sitting on top of the covers, watching a movie. Eve sprawled out on top of the sheets, still in her coat after a long day at work. Eve tossing and turning in bed when she couldn’t sleep, her hair fanned out over the pillow. Eve in bed with her. The moment they had shared in Villanelle’s bed in Paris came to the front of her mind. Laying next to her, close but not touching. Gazing into each other's eyes. What she wouldn’t give to live that moment again! Tonight, she thought again. Tonight. She couldn’t wait any longer. Her pulse quickened as she looked down at the plate she had licked clean. She stood up and walked to the counter and asked the girl behind it, in her most polite British accent,  
“Excuse me, do you have a bathroom?”  
The girl had definitely been watching Villanelle eat the cake so seductively. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked as if she wanted to follow Villanelle into the bathroom when she pointed her in the direction of it. But Villanelle just thanked her, well aware at the scene she had just caused. Ordinarily, she would have pulled the girl in with her. But today she knew she wanted to save herself for Eve. In the bathroom, she soaked her arms in the sink and splashed her mouth and neck, reluctantly washing Eve’s liquid off her.

Villanelle left the cafe even hungrier than she had been before she walked in, although this time not for cake.


End file.
